


Mess

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED Destiny
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Shinn's side of the room.





	Mess

**Author's Note:**

> for luxken27's summer mini-challenge 2013. 'directly'

A direct confrontation never worked for more than a day or two. Rey had learned that the hard way, though he wasn’t even sure Shinn really understood ‘you should pick up your stuff’ as ‘you have got to be kidding me, you need to do something about your debris field right now’. Often the mess would recede briefly and then go right back to normal.

Rey tried not to mind it-– Shinn never minded when Rey dragged himself in at odd hours without being able to offer an explanation. 

And what was a stray sock or two between friends, anyway?


End file.
